1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display system and an image display method, and in particular relates to a pixel structure for each pixel of a pixel array within a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of an image display system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D glasses are commonly used in 3D display technology. A shutter 3D technology is commonly used in 3D glasses. According to the shutter 3D technology, the glass for the right eye is disabled to be opaque when the glass for the left eye is enabled to be transparent, so that the audience can watch left eye images. Oppositely, when the glass for the right eye is enabled to be transparent, the glass for the left eye is disabled to be opaque, so that the audience can watch right eye images.
FIG. 1 is timing diagram depicting how a 3D video is displayed by a pixel array within a typical LCD panel. The time period t1 corresponds to the write time of one left eye image (corresponding to one scanning period of a typical pixel array), and the time period t2 corresponds to the hold time of the left eye image (corresponding to one blanking period of the typical pixel array). During the time period t2, the glass for the left eye of a pair of 3D glasses is enabled and the glass for the right eye of the pair of 3D glasses is disabled, so the audience can watch the left eye image. The time periods t3 and t4 correspond to the write time and the hold time of one right eye image, respectively. During the time period t4, the glass for the right eye is enabled and the glass for the left eye is disabled, so that the audience can watch the right eye image. For another left eye image, the time periods t5 and t6 correspond to the write time and the hold time, respectively. During the time period t6, the glass for the left eye is enabled and the glass for the right eye is disabled, so that the audience can watch the new left eye image.
The aforementioned 3D display, however, considerably affects the brightness of the displayed images. It is because the displayed images are limited to be shown to the audience during the hold time (non-scanning periods, i.e., limited to blanking periods).
The aforementioned 3D display further results in crosstalk problems. For example, referring to the right eye image written into the pixel array during the time period t3, because the bottom rows of the right eye image are written at the end of the time period t3, the liquid crystal materials of the bottom rows may not be completely rotated to their proper orientation before the enabling of the glass for the right eye (enabled during the subsequent time period t4). Therefore, an incorrect right eye image with errors at the bottom rows may be shown to the audience during the time period t4.
To deal with the aforementioned problems, novel image display systems are proposed, which contain several novel pixel structures and the operation of the pixels are discussed.